Stash
Stash or Private Stash is a personal storage chest that first appeared in Diablo II ''and Diablo III.'' Its main purpose is to store items for players, if player does not want to carry those around with them. In Diablo I, stash did not exist, but players often dropped items on the ground to store them between fights (as dropped items persisted between games). In some mods, Gillian would store items instead. Diablo II The storage space is slightly larger (48 slots) than a character's inventory (40 slots). The Stash appears near the starting location in the town of each Act. Items and gold can be moved freely from the inventory to the Stash, or vice-versa. Anything stored in the Stash is saved when exiting the game (while items left on the ground will disappear after a few minutes or when logging out). Items in the Stash will persist across Acts and games. A player cannot look inside or access another player's Stash for any reason. The gold capacity of the Stash was once determined by the level of your character, but as of , gold capacity is capped at 2,500,000 regardless of character level. The stash is not lost when a player dies in Hardcore Mode. Diablo III The storage space is greatly expanded in Diablo III, now having multiple tabs, each of which can have up to 70 slots. Players with Diablo III and no expansions can have a total of 3 tabs, whereas players who own the Reaper of Souls (RoS) expansion can have up to 4 tabs. Patch 2.1 expanded the maximum number of tabs for RoS players to 5, and patch 2.4 added another one to a total of 6. Additional 2 tabs are added for purchasing the Rise of the Necromancer pack. The player starts the game with only 14 stash slots available, with more being purchasable. Each purchase will add 14 more slots until the tab is full. Buying the next tab will only add 14 slots to that tab, and the process repeats until the maximum number of tabs has been reached. Each new tab costs more gold than the previous one (200,000 for the second one, 300,000 for the third, 400,000 for the fourth and the fifth, and 500,000 for the sixth). One additional Stash tab per Season (up to 5) is available to unlock by completing Seasonal objectives in Season Journeys (typically beating Chapter VIII). Players can unlock up to 5 tabs by participating in four different Seasons, regardless of which exact Season numbers they choose. Since carried gold no longer drops when a player dies, there is no option to store gold (or any other currency) in the stash. Stash is shared among all characters of the same type, that is, Softcore / Hardcore and Seasonal / Normal characters will all have separate stashes, to a total of four per account. Following patch 2.6.5, PC players will be able to filter items in their stash by typing the name of an item they wish to find. All items except those fitting the filter will be darkened. Stash tabs and item spaces Since Diablo III was released, several expansions and patches have added additional tabs and stash spaces. For the PC version, each tab can hold 35–70 items. Development When the PTR for patch 2.6.5 originally went live, it was stated that all PC players would be given five additional stash tabs and all console players would be given an additional 140 stash spaces as a quality of life improvement.Nevalistis. (2019, March 29). Patch 2.6.5 PTR Preview. Diablo III Blog. Retrieved on 2019-03-29. The developers then revised their statement and stated that PC players would have to earn the five spaces as seasonal rewards and they cut the additional console stash spaces to 70. In the official Season 17 announcement, the developers reduced the five additional tabs to just one and there was no mention of additional console stash space.Season 17: The Season of Nightmares Begins 5/17. Blizzard Entertainment. Retrieved on 2019-05-13. Associate community manager Nevalistis later stated that the developers "continued testing and tweaking and could not meet a satisfactory quality game experience with the initially planned number of additional tabs".Updated Only 1 Extra Stash Tab vs 5. Diablo Forums. Retrieved on 2019-05-13. References Category:Gameplay